An embodiment of an electronic device comprising a flexible display is known from WO 2004/114259. The known electronic device relates to a display device comprising an extendable, notably rollable display, provided with an extendable side member. The known extendible side member is arranged for providing support and structural rigidity to the flexible display. The known side member is also arranged to provide a solid edge by abutting to the flexible display from a periphery, notably for protecting potentially delicate edge of the display material. In the known display device the display area and the side member conceived to cooperate with the edge portions thereof are stored separately in a housing of the device. In fact, the known display is wound around a suitable roller, whereas the side member is shoved into internal storage channels provided inside the housing next to the roller and substantially parallel to it. It will be appreciated that in the construction of the known display device the flexible display is translated substantially in parallel to its plane and the side members undergo a 90 degree bend when being alternated between a storage position and the extended position.
It is a disadvantage of the known display device in that the side members undergo substantial mechanical stress during a process of extending and collapsing. This may lead to a material fatigue causing a deformation of the side member leading to a failure in display support and/or protection.